Microchips comprise at least one integrated circuit. Microchips may be a dynamic random access memory chip, a microprocessor chip, a power amplifier chip, an application specific integrated circuit, a digital signal processor, and a programmable memory chip. Microchips generate heat. This heat must be removed from the chip or damage could be done to the chip, such as causing serious reliability, performance, and efficiency degradation. Currently, fans and fins are utilized for heat removal.
a power amplifier module, such as gallium nitride (GaN) devices, create significant heat. The heat must be removed immediately or the device will suffer serious reliability, performance, and efficiency degradation. For instance, for the best performance, reliability, and efficiency the recommended operating junction temperature of a GaN device is 150° C. Fans and fins may not be capable of removing enough heat to maintain a temperature of 150° C. or less.